


Unspoken

by psychoadept



Series: kink!verse [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Hush."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

It was blind luck that their voices returned just as Wesley came, screaming. The sound, as glorious as it was shocking after so much silence, sparked Giles’ own orgasm, and he collapsed with a groan.

“Wesley,” he said, when he felt capable of coherent speech again, “have I ever told you that I love you?”

To his surprise, Wesley laughed. “Silly git. You tell me every time you touch me.”

Giles opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again. After a moment’s consideration, he reached out to caress Wesley’s bound arms, then lowered his head and kissed him deeply.


End file.
